L33t iRk3n Rm33
Due to his annoying username, l33t_iRk3n_Rm33 is known by many other names, for the most part Irken and Caleb. Irken is a superhero and Pokémon trainer from the planet Irk who has openly admitted to being a ripoff of Goku; not only in that their histories are similar, but he can transform into the legendary Super Irken, who looks a lot more like an actual Irken, claws and all. He also weilds the indestructible Golf Club of Justice, which he keeps inside his transforming hat of infininte storage (along with his Pokémon, and even a few Mario items). Not only can the aforementioned hat store anything you can imagine, but it transforms into a different kind of hat depending on the area's climate. For unknown reasons, he is very loyal to the princess of the kingdom of Warflame, Mistress_Zelda_. It's unknown why that is, but it has been speculated that it Irken has a huge crush on the princess, despite being about two thirds her age. Whatever the reason, his loyalty to the Princess has led to a bit of a rivalry with TheNargaCuga, the self-proclaimed king of Warflame. The two bicker rather often, although they'd be more than happy to battle and trade Pokémon with each other. He has also succesfully done the Fusion Dance with Superman, and boasts of having beaten the Elite 4 in every region without any Poké''mon.'' Talk about a Mary Sue! History Going by his answer to a question asked by MissAensland, Irken's story is a lot like Goku's story, but in reverse. The selfish emperors of Planet Irk, the Tallest, knew exactly what Irken would be: taller than them. Not wanting to lose their power, they stole him mere days after he was born and hauled him off to Earth; the only other Irken to inhabit this planet was none other than Invader Zim, literally the worst Irken invader of all time. He crash landed right in the front yard of a humble home in Alabama, where, much like Superman, he was taken and raised by a happy couple, who the young boy would identify as his parents. Seeing the word "Irken" on the ship, they had assumed that that was supposed to be his name. Raised as one of their own, they had called him Irken up until age seven, when they figured out what an Irken truly is. It is currently unknown how they found out. However, upon learning this they decided to give Irken a true name: and thus, Caleb was born. Overtime, after many years of being surrounded by human life forms and earthly things, Irken had adapted to look and respond to things like a human. This includes no longer melting in water, which is a common trait among the Irkens. Lots of questions are still unanswered, like how he became a Pokémon Trainer, where he got his weapons, or how he learned his origins. He has stated that he has no clue who his parents are or wether or not they're still alive. Other information Despite being a ridiculous Mary Sue, Irken seems to be at the mercy of every female he meets. He lost to the barefoot goddess FreeDreamer in battle, and it seems to be implied that he has lost to AwesomeAshley; whether that's true or not, he is still very scared of her. For a short time after Irken's loss to FreeDreamer, FD had kept Irken as a little pathetic slave; later on FD had gotten married to Nightingale, but was later dumped. AwesomeAshley set Irken up on a date with FreeDreamer shortly after that, during which Ashley made her pet demon Red use Skill Swap on Irken and Trick on FD; giving Irken the Cute Charm Ability and FreeDreamer the Destiny Knot. FreeDreamer kissed Irken on the head, and then his Ability and her item took effect: they fell in love with each other. Since then, Irken and FreeDreamer have been in a relationship on mostly equal ground. On many occasions, Irken has pointed out that Narg is only a jerk in RPs and is actually a pretty cool guy. Of course, that could just be the Alakazam Narg had given him talking. Irken has been seen with several different Pokemon, but he is usually seen with Zapdos, Chris the Lucario (named after FurryAce8492, Irken's favorite user ever), Electabuzz, Abra, Gardevoir, and Machamp. He has also been seen with Jynx, Gyrados, Tangela, and Golduck. Irken loves Punch-Out a ton, and would like to see it make a crossover with Street Fighter a lot more than you probably would. Irken gets very angry when someone insults a furry or a foot fetishist in even the most lighthearted manner: he believes that being mean to people for something that they can't help is the worst thing you can do. FurryAce8492 is Irken's favorite user ever, and taught Irken not to insult people for being different. Unfortunatley, Furry's parents had banned him from GameFAQs long before Warflame was founded. His real name, Chris, is the name Irken gave to his beloved Lucario. FurryAce loved Lucario! ^_^ Category:Users